Mass Grave
Description Mass Graves is a location connected to Garbage Island in Chapter 1 of LISA: The Pointless. This area is the home of Larry Davis, the messiah of the plastic arts. Story After a flashback regarding Alex's childhood and garbage man job, a wounded Alex is found in the back of a truck driven by a member of the Rando Army and is promptly dumped into a pile of garbage and corpses. After an unknown amount of time, a man in a coat and a long hat (whom is revealed to be named Joel later) arrives and begins searching through the trash pile Alex is in. After a few moments, the man notices that Alex is still alive and steps backward. The man gives a surprised reaction and then Alex stands up and shambles to him. The man asks if Alex can walk and the player is given three choices; Help me., Who are you? Moreover, just silence. * Choosing either "Help me." or "Who are you?" will lead to Alex saying '"Uh..." before being interrupted by the man. * Choosing to remain silent will lead to Alex saying nothing. This option doesn't change Joel's dialogue in any way. The man then tries to help Alex stand but then notices a shining object in Alex's pile. The man then runs over and picks it up, leaving Alex to fall on his face. Background Info Culture The residents find the Mass Graves to be a very spooky place, and as such, avoid it. There are some exceptions however. * Trash Men come to the Mass Grave to die when they feel ready to do so. They hop into trash bags and put a cellophane bag over their head and after some time, the Garbage Man will suffocate and pass on. * Joel comes to the Mass Grave because he doesn't find the place creepy and wishes to find the Custom Bullet. * Larry Davis lives in the Mass Grave because he enjoys the secluded nature and because he feels that living in such an area gives him a mystique aura. Rando's Army Usage The Rando Army uses the Mass Grave as a place to dump people that the army has killed. In contrast to how the Garbage Men die, The Rando Army makes no attempt at hiding the bodies and just releases everything into one exposed spot. Geography and Weather The Mass Graves are mostly flat with the exception being the eastern wing, which leads to a pit that boarders an unsettling sea of garbage bags. The western wing of the Mass Graves connects to the part of Garbage Island seen in The Painful. The weather in Mass Graves is windy and chilly, yet dry. Maps Key 'Mass Graves' 'Trash Pit' 'Crashed Truck Area' NPCs and Enemies found in Mass Graves * Darry Sweets * Larry Davis * Mendoza Esteban * Sholo Liberty Trivia * Two wind chimes made by Larry Davis can be found in the Mass Graves. * On the far left of the first map, Alex can find a pile of "burned, synthetic fabrics.". It's implied that these are the remains of Infinity Jerseys that were burned by Rando's Army. Category:Locations Category:Garbage Island Locations